


We belong to the Lightning

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Arla and Jango just wants to be great older siblings, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, I mean, I will handle this in a sensitive manner, Jaster is a great dad, Mandalorian Politics, Obi-Wan gets adopted too because reasons, Obi-Wan gets beat because Jinn is a dick, Obi-Wan has PTSD, Obi-Wan is Tired, Obi-Wan just wants a break, Obi-Wan wants a hug, Other, Qui-Gon Jinn Bashing, Qui-Gon has PEACED the fuck out, Satine Kryze gets adopted to help her learn about her culture, Satine is a brat, but I have questions that George Lucas need to answer, but no one actually important, but she kinda deserves it, does he get one?, it'll be better if they teach her the truth about her own people, like a lot, like if you like him in the slightest this is not the fit for you, mentioning of child abuse, mentions of child abuse, off screen spanking of a teen, then again it is an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Mandalorian AU. Jaster Mereel barely survived Galidraan and spent the ensuing months gathering his forces; meanwhile Master Jinn, his Padawan and Satine Kryze have been on the run from Kyr’tsad. And some mysterious Mandalorians who seem intent on capturing the two youngest members for parts unknown.  Things get weirder from there as Force visions stangle Obi-Wan’s relationship with not only his Master but Satine as well.
Relationships: Arla Fett & Jango Fett, Arla Fett & Jango Fett & Jaster Mereel, Arla Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Arla Fett & Satine Kryze, Jango Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Jaster Mereel & Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Jaster Mereel, Satine & Obi-Wan Kenboi
Comments: 181
Kudos: 643





	1. How NOT to read a map

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am STILL on this wagon and I don't think I am gonna get off any time soon. Enjoy. I have 30 pages of this written so I am planning on updating here or there as I write more.

Obi-Wan rubbed the grit out of his eyes; he should have been relieved from his watch by Master Jinn but the man had slept right on through till sun up; as did Satine. Obi-Wan had never relaxed during the night, keeping his guard up, listening to the Force and hoping he wouldn’t have any visions. 

Not that the other two would listen; he’d had visions of a Mandalorian for weeks; with silver armour and a red cape, they were glorious in battle as well. There was something about this Mandalorian that scared Obi-Wan. He knew, though, that this was not what the Force was warning him of. Only that this particular Mandalorian was part of it. 

He had tried to broach the subject many times, he was simply brushed off with a “ _ stay in the moment, Padawan.”  _ from Master Jinn and a “ _ Yes, Obi. in the moment.”  _ from Satine who had somehow picked up the same anti-Force Vision bantha kark that his Master always had since taking him on after Bandomeer. 

Obi-Wan stopped after that, meanwhile the Force dove about him in warnings all the time and he was having a hard time shielding and Master Jinn simply wasn’t any help andSatinefelthewasaburdenand….

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, letting his thoughts run away like that wouldn’t help. He started a small fire to get their first meal ready. They had a little bit of oats and tea, it wasn’t enough really. And he knew he should let the other two go whole hog on the small pot but his Master hated it when Obi-Wan divided food up amongst them equally; after all he was a Jedi Master, and Satine was the Duchess and they were far more important than Obi-Wan. It was a small sacrifice, afterall. 

Obi-Wan never complained. He knew it would get him nowhere. He couldn’t help but remember the one time a Mando’ade had simply paid for some type of fruit from a stall, walked up to him, amd when he was about to ask them what he could do for them, they just put it in his mouth then walked off. 

Having a Master like that would be nice; he thinks in the darkest of night when he’s on watch. Making certain that no one is sneaking up on them. It was very nice of them to do that. 

Master Jinn stretched and leveled a gaze at Obi-Wan who gathered the dishes and started to clean up; he’d been caught up in his memoires. Not shielding well at all; he would be better at it if someone taught him properly. Master Jinn wasn’t in a mood to teach. 

“I need to go and check on some contacts, the two of you need to go to Sundari and wait for me.” Master Jinn said. Satine perked up at that. Obi-Wan was glad that he had his back to them. He cringed. He was afraid his Master would say that. 

“The com message said it was safe there.” Satine said proudly. And boy, Obi-Wan couldn’t wait for this whole thing to be over so that he could go back to the Temple and learn to be a proper Jedi from someone other than his Master. He’d been pushing Obi-Wan and Satine together far too often for the Padawan’s comfort. He didn’t know why Qui-Gon wanted him to form an attachment to her. 

“Yes, you’ll meet your advisor there.” Master Jinn said. They continued to ignore Obi-Wan as he packed up their supplies. Master Jinn looked over the supplies Obi-Wan had parceled out and with a nod of satisfaction latched his satchel about his shoulder. Obi-Wan had waited for the rebuke but it hadn’t come. 

“Remember, Padawan, the Duchess is in charge.” he said, then left the small outcropping of rock they had used for cover. Obi-Wan frowned. She didn’t know anything about sneaking around. Or looking inconspicuous. Of the two of them Obi-Wan blended in better. She and her faction were from another moon on Mandalore and did not look like the natives at all, with their darker skin tone and hair. Of course, Mandalore adopted a lot of sentients, especially back when they were a strong Empire. 

A lot of the alien species who had immigrated to or had been adopted into Mandalorian culture gave the system a whole other outlook. If Satine were Chiss, it’d be better for their cover. 

“Well, shall we get going.” it wasn’t a question even if she phrased it like one. Obi-Wan hefted their bags, at least, he looked on the bright side, he didn’t have three to carry. 

&*&*&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan gave the map a glance and realized they were going in the wrong direction. Satine had decided she should be in charge of navigating their way out of the desert and into society. Only, they were nowhere near Sundari. 

“Should we be heading south west?” Obi-Wan asked. Satine snorted at him. She rolled her eyes and took the map away. Rolling it up, it was old and on parchment, she decided a lecture was in order.

“Don’t be dumb, Obi, we’re heading in the right direction.” she said. And that’s when he realized she had beenholding the map backwards and that somehow one could read Mandalorian backwards and wasn’t that a surprise. 

He shrugged and they continued onwards.

&*&*&*&

They had run out of food the next day and were glad when they finally reached a small village that boasted a market. Obi-Wan quickly took stock of their credits. It wouldn’t get them a lot if the bartering system here prevailed as it had done in the larger domed cities. 

“Alright, I’ll get us something to eat and…” 

“No, you’ll spend too much.” Satine grabbed the bag of credits. Obi-Wan simply trailed after her as she made bad bargains upon bad bargains. Obi-Wan looked ever more mystified and embarrassed as they went from stall to stall. And Satine hadn’t even hidden her iconic hair. 

He really wished for the True Mandalorians to get this war over and done with right then and there by taking Satine out. Hell, they could kill him too for all he cared. He wanted out. 

“Well, that should be enough.” Satine smiled brightly. Obi-Wan nodded. He went to say something then when the Force blared a warning. Obi-Wan noticed that the market had gone quiet and there were not- Kyr’tsad Mandalorians at all the exits. 

He hated that he noticed this too late. 

“Uh, hate to break it to you….” he muttered as a large figure emerged from the main way into the market. “But we’re surrounded.” 

Satine glowered, “Do something.” she insisted. 

Obi-Wan looked around, none of the Mandalorians had their weapons out. They were expecting a fight but Obi-Wan didn’t want to fight and after months of being told what to do and how to do it and how he wasn’t doing it well enough. He finally frowned and shrugged at her. 

“No, I don’t think I will.” he said as a tall armoured figure, red cape billowing out behind them, entered the market sitting area, stopped in front of Satine. She looked scared. Obi-Wan watched but never reached for his lightsaber. 

“Satine Kryze of the former house of Kryze…” the modulated tone broke no argument. 

“Yes, I am your Duchess.” 

Obi-Wan smacked his forehead. But said nothing. 

“I am Mand’alor and you will call me Buir.” he replied. 

“What?” both Satine and Obi-Wan asked. He glanced at the Mando from under his hand. Was he insane? 

“Ah, she isn’t allowed to be adopted. Remember?” Obi-Wan pointed out. 

“I do not see this faction as having a right to changing laws that I have instilled into our people.” the Mando replied. “As of such, Satine Kryze, I know your name as my child.” 

She sputtered. Obi-Wan hid a small smile. Now she could take some of her own medicine. The Mando then turned to Obi-Wan who was half expectant of the same line when he simply held out his hand. 

Obi-Wan cringed briefly but slowly took his lightsaber from his belt and handed it over. He heard Satine gasp for a half second. 

“Obi, I demand that you…” 

“You are done giving orders, young one.” the Mando said. Jaster Mereel if Obi-Wan remembered right. 

“I’m glad you survived Galidraan.” Obi-Wan interrupted the two. 

The Mand’alor would have given him a quizzical look if it weren’t for his helm. “Why so?” 

“Because you’re the only one around here with any sense, I haven’t gotten this one -” Obi-Wan pointed at Satine, “Or my Master to see any of it from the start of this whole thing.” 

“Speaking of Jetti…” 

“Not here, he sent us to Sundari.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Only she cannot read a map and therefore brought us here by mistake.” 

Satine sputtered. 

“Hush now.” Jaster put a hand on her shoulder. “My child, you have much to learn of your true heritage.” 

Satine frowned up at him; “It is vile and I will not stand for it.” 

Obi-Wan cringed, whenever he took that tone with Master he got a beating for it. His ribs twinged in sympathy, the last time they had been in an abandoned farmhouse and he had to be very quiet. Lest Kyr’tsad find them. 

“Come.” Jaster said. He grabbed Satine by the scruff of her neck. Obi-Wan, used to bring up the back end, grabbed their stuff and followed. 

  
  



	2. A second adoption, because if one is good, than a second is better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaster and co find out something disturbing about their Jedi guest and do what Mandalorians do best, fix it.   
> and Satine is such a brat, if you like her, sorry not sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through this chapter and added to it which got this story five extra pages. lol.   
> Thank you to everyone reading this, you have made my day with all of your wonderful comments.

The village, as it turned out, was the last hold out of the True Mandalorians, they had built into the underground cavern system and so the top was more or less a facade to trick visitors. They did some trading. But mostly they were gathering their forces for one last push on the Capital to take it from New Mandalorian/Kyr’tsad hands. 

Obi-Wan was glad they were nowhere near where they were supposed to be and for once felt relatively safe. He reveled in that feeling even as their things were searched and he was given some new clothing to wear and directed to the public washroom. It was glorious to be under somewhat hot water, he didn’t even care about the soap they’d given him. And being used to the communal showers of the Temple he had no problem with showering; and dressing amongst the others. There were a few Mando’ade who were fully dressed, probably to see if he’d start any trouble. 

No, the mischief he was planning was far from making waves for them. Honestly, he liked the idea of Satine being put back in her place. He tried not to be mean, but pride was always the way to fall to the dark side and she had that in spades. She’d groused about everything she’d been given and her Mando’a companion had to tell her to be polite no more than nine times already. 

Obi-Wan did his best not to feel rather giddy about it either; it wasn’t his business how she acted. He could only control how he did it. And he decided that he’d be the most polite person anyone had ever seen in their lives; he usually was and so he didn’t really see the problem with this plan. 

Fully dressed he was led out and back to a large room. He knew that Mandalorians liked to sleep together, the cavern was probably used as such and for meals and other things. He passed a group of children being told a story, he caught a snippet of it on his way. The group stilled. 

“Not a real Jedi.” one child said, they all spoke Mandalorian. Not knowing that Obi-Wan was somewhat fluent. Though he tried to hide that from his Master and Satine. Thinking that maybe that way his Master would be forced to learn it. 

He was taken to a long table with food on it; “there you are, I was told to expect a foundling.” a human said. “I’m Nalan, female pronouns please.” she said as she dished out some brother. 

“You look famished but you’re to start out slow.” she said. 

Obi-Wan looked down, it was more than he had in ages. He nodded. “Thank you.” he said in Basic, he truly didn’t want anyone to know how fluent he was in their language. Jaster had spoken Basic to them top side after all. 

“Soon you’ll learn our language.” Nalan grinned. She was an older woman with dark hair and skin. She had a worn look about her but she looked at Obi-Wan with fondness. How was it that she was kinder to him, a complete stranger, than his own Master? 

“Thank you.” he said, this time in Mando’a. She nodded and he moved along. Pointedly not looking at the table. A hand on his arm steered him to a table at the front of the hall. 

Satine sat there, looking down at her bowl of broth. Another Mando’a sat beside her. “Just eat, little Satine.” they said. 

“Here sit.” Obi-Wan’s own Mando instructed. Obi-Wan did so and took up the spoon and had a little sip of his food. It wasn’t harsh. It was spicy and warm and he felt his stomach tingle as he slowly sipped at it. 

“I’m Jango Fett, male pronouns.” Obi-Wan’s companion said. He took his helmet off and put it to the side. Satine’s Mando did the same. “I am Arla Fett, female pronouns.” 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, Male pronouns.” Obi-Wan replied politely in Basic, they were very kind to speak to him in it. He’d have to slowly start speaking Mando’a at them though. He didn’t quite trust them but he didn’t want to start off on the wrong foot either. 

“Shut up, no on cares…” Satine’s tone was dark and dismissive. She was going to say more. Obi-Wan knew it would be about how stupid he was and how he didn’t know what he was talking about and that he shouldn’tengage with them….when Jaster interrupted. He sat on the Dais overlooking the whole of the cavern for midmeal. He really did cut an imposing figure, but not in the way Qui-Gon Jinn did. Obi-Wan felt the man’s honesty through the Force, he simply wants what was best for everyone here. The Force didn’t find him a threat. And that helped Obi-Wan trust him more. 

“I will not have a child of mine talk so unkindly to another.” Jaster’s voice cut through the din. Everyone stopped to look at him. Obi-Wan put his spoon down and respectfully looked at the floor. All Padawan’s did this with their Master’s when they decided it was time for a lesson. He did not expect Jaster Mereel to approach him, grip his chin and make him look up at him. 

His heart skipped a beat. Doing his best not to cringe away from the touch. Because he knew it wasn’t supposed to hurt him, Jaster held his face gently, even if his eyes froze him to the spot. But it was different. 

*&*&*&*&

Jaster had wanted to go to Satine and explain her follies, but something in him raged as the Jedi Padawan did not look to him as the others. But at the ground, instead. He had his helmet off and came down the dais. Reaching out he gripped Obi-Wan’s face and tilted it upwards. 

The teen froze in place and analyzed the situation, to see if he was going to get in trouble or not, he wanted to pull away, however he allowed the touch and didn’t move an inch. Jaster saw a beat of fear before it wa hidden away. Obi-Wan trusted him and Jaster knew that was a gift, even if it was just a little bit, he would take what he could get at that moment. 

“Padawan,” Jaster said. Using the title out of kindness, the others in the hall shifted in their seats. But all alert and listening to him. “Here you are to look at me. I am the sun and the stars, and you will listen to the words I say.” he spoke in basic and from the audience's point of view the words might sound a bit possessive, if they weren’t Mando’ade. 

&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan gulped. “Yes, Alor.” he replied, shyly. Not knowing if he should have used the full title instead. “I’m sorry, I….Mand’alor…..” he started stuttering. That was just great. He was making a fool out of himself in front of Mandalorian royalty. 

“It’s fine. None of that Jedi kark here.” Jaster said steelily as he let Obi-Wan go. He rubbed at his jaw as Jaster turned to Satine. A frown on his face. She held her head up high, her arms crossed. Her dress was devoid of anything decorative. Even the circlet she’d been wearing had been taken away. 

Obi-Wan knew she hated the fact that she had nothing to show her status in the New Mandalorians Faction; but he also knew from listening to adults that she wasn’t meant to actually do anything. She was more or less a figure head, her advisors would have all the power to control policy. 

Which is why he disagreed with them to start with; Jaster Mereel didn’t genocide a society, he merley organized it to make it easier for people to follow along. He outlaws the things that obviously went against hurting any sentient, as one ought to do and believe, and truly - despite the anti-Jedi rhetoric which Obi-Wan strictly adhered to the Sith telling lies, as they are wont to do - the Codex wasn’t half bad. And if he’d been anyone else, he probably would make an oath to Jaster. 

Obi-Wan is pulled from his thoughts when Jaster begins to speak to Satine. Making her sputter and turn red in her chair.

“My child, you will not address anyone in that tone. I do not care if they are younger or older than you. Telling others that they do not matter is not the Mandalorian Way.”

&*&&*&*&*

Satine glowered as her  _ Buir _ lectured her in front of everyone. Obi-Wan had gone back to staring at the floor. Not moving an inch since Jaster was so close to him. Maybe it was a Jedi reflex of his. She didn’t know but she liked it. She didn’t want him to be looking at the others. He wasn’t allowed to do that. 

The others simply watched and listened as she was taken to hand over her words. Not that she cared. She didn’t look to him as any type of Buir. 

“I don’t care what you have to say.” she bristled. Glaring back at the imposing figure. Even without his helmet he was a warrior through and through. 

&*&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan cringed and lent away from Jaster even more at that. He clutched at his side and curled his shoulders inwards. Trying to make himself as small as possible. 

Jango noticed and put a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Steadying him but didn’t interrupt them. “I am the Duchess of Mandalore and I demand you kneel to me.” Satine huffed. 

Obi-Wan groaned. “Satine, please stop…” those around them gave a soft laughter at her words. They would never kneel to her. Neither would Jaster. She was simply delusional and she was going to get Obi-Wan a beating at this rate. 

“Master Jinn put me in charge and…” she stood to make her speech. Obi-Wan groaned, this was simply too embarrassing and somehow they were all going to blame him for it. He wished Master Jinn hadn’t coddled her; or gave his condolences when something didn’t go her way. Obi-Wan was always made to agree with her, and say sappy stuff under the stars. But here it was different. Because someone was standing up for him, and that someone was Jaster Mereel and Obi-Wan had a faint realization. 

This is what a Master does for their Padawan. He hunched down as the fight continued between Satine and her Buir. A Buir who was doing so much more than he even realized. Obi-Wan felt Jango put an arm around him and hug him close. He didn’t mind the touch, he hadn’t been touched so gently since he left the Temple. He wasn;t paying attention to anything Satine was saying, knowing already that it was insipid and about her being in charge and what not. 

No. What mattered is that Jaster Mereel was trying to teach his daughter some common sense, and he started it off with how she had treated Obi-Wan and oh boy, if he had seen what Obi-Wan went through with Bruck Chun he’d probably have an aneurysm. Obi-Wan was used to such words. And so hadn’t had a second thought about it…..

“You don’t deserve to rule Mandalore!” Satine pointed a finger at Jaster. “You should have died on Galidraan as planned.” 

A gasp went through the crowd. Obi-Wan felt his jaw drop. 

“Satine….how can you say that?” he asked as silence reigned. Jango put a hand over Obi-Wan’s mouth to shut him up. And that’s when Obi-Wan noticed that Jaster had a hand bunched up into a fist and he lent further into Jango’s space. The other boy didn’t seem to mind that he suddenly had a loth cat in his arms. 

Arla for her part seethed; finally, sick of the bantha shit, Arla gripped Satine, stopping her mid sentence, by her arm and hauled her up and away from the table. “I think this is a private family matter….” 

Jaster was thundering in the Force but didn’t let onto his feelings to those watching. The others frowned at her words and no one stood up for Satine. She looked around for anyone who might agree with her, before glaring at Obi-Wan

“Obi-Wan….do something…” Satine hissed. Fighting Arla as she was being dragged away. 

Obi-Wan shook his head; “No…” 

“You are bound by your oath to serve…” 

“The Force, Satine.” his voice is hard, Jango holds him even firmer and Obi-Wan doesn’t move from his spot but he knows he has everyone’s attention. “I serve the Force, I was sent here to protect you. Well, from where I sit, I think you’re fine. They aren’t going to hurt you or myself if we follow the rules. It’s not hard. And besides, he’s your parent now. I can’t go against that.” Obi-Wan snapped. “And you shouldn’t ask me to do so. That’d just….make everything worse. And….” 

He gulped, the room is silent and Jaster isn’t looking at him. Arla doesn’t know if she should take Satine out or not. 

Obi-Wan continued “I’ll gladly take a beating from the Mand’alor if it means you’re safe.” and that he shouldn’t have finished on. 

“Beating?” Jango asked. 

“Kark,” someone cursed. 

“You were beaten?” Jaster put his hand out but he doesn’t grab Obi-Wan away from Jango. “You think I would beat you?” he looked devastated

Obi-Wan looked away; “I would deserve it..” 

“Little one….” Jaster sighed. And Satine couldn’t help herself anymore after that. This was unfair. Obi-Wan shouldn’t be getting rewarded for his bad behavior. He wasn’t doing what she wanted after all. 

“I hope he gives you a good beating, Obi-Wan.” Satine seethed at him. Stomping her foot as if she were twelve. That got the cavern hissing at her. Even some of the younger children looked angry at her words. Not that she cared. 

Jaster motioned to Arla then; who threw Satine over her shoulder and started to walk out of the hall; “We’ll be in our private quarters.” Arla said. Satine screamed to be put down, for everyone to bow to her. Obi-Wan blinked as she was taken out. Jango’s armour was uncomfortable to hug, but Obi-Wan didn’t care. 

He also didn’t care that he was fifteen and getting a hug from someone that should be his enemy. Could all the stories be wrong? He wondered. 

&*&*&*&

Once they were gone, Jaster turned to the collective; “it looks as if our work has hardly begun, but I put forth to you, will anyone oppose me in adopting the Little Jedi?” 

Obi-Wan growned. Of course mentioning that he got beat on a regular basis was bad, he simply wasn’t thinking. Just letting his emotions hang out and not taking care of them when he needed too. And of course that would lead to this. 

Jango held him close, smooshing Obi-Wan’s face to his chest plate; “I claim him as my brother, and ask that you adopt him into House Mereel.” 

The rest stayed silent until someone started banging a table. The rest joined. Obi-Wan hid his face in his hands. This was not going to go over well with the Council if he ever found his way off planet. 

“I know your name,” Jaster’s voice rang out straight and true, but held a lot more warmth than it had for Satine. “ Obi-Wan Kenobi, as my child.” Jaster’s voice echoed amidst the din. 

“I know your name, Obi-Wan Kenobi, as my brother.” Jango followed it up. 

“And I know myself as officially the worst Jedi in the galaxy.” Obi-Wan muttered not that anyone could hear him. 

  
  



	3. Rememberances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are still going south, Obi-Wan remembers Melida/Daan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's read this story so far; your comments give me life and encourage me to write more. I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter.

Satine practically growled at him as they passed in the hallway; she’d been spanked by Arla who hadn’t taken well to her younger sister disrespecting their father. Obi-Wan simply let her limp out. 

“I didn’t know you had a private room.” he says conversationally as Jango showed him in. The dinner had turned into a celebration, though he was still only allowed the broth. He looked forward to trying the other food when everyone thought he could keep their spicy stuff down. 

“Yeah we do because we’re Mand’alor’s allite.” Jango replied. “That includes you and Satine no matter how much she hates it.” 

Obi-Wan frowned; “I take it that was planned from the start?” 

“What do you mean?” Jango tried to sound innocent. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but continued on anyway. 

“I think I’ve met some of your True Mando’ade in other market places, one gave me something to eat but didn’t stay around to chat. They even gave me some fruit to eat.” 

“That was Arla.” Jango replied. 

“Guilty as charged and I would do it again. They left you behind.” Arla said from a bench, she put something wooden away under a cushion. 

“I’m not sure…” 

“Runari.” Jango reminded him. “We followed you there, we thought they were going ahead of you for some reason. You looked panicked though…” 

Obi-Wan swallowed and felt a flush creep up his body; “Well, uh….” 

“What is it?” Arla motioned him towards her. He let Jango herd him over but she didn’t feel angry in the Force. Simply curious. 

“I had the night watch and we were supposed to stay there a day or two, so I wanted to sleep, but…” 

“And then we found you.” Jango nodded. 

“I found them at our next meeting place.” 

“Where you were beaten.” Arla said. “We have audio, but we couldn’t justify interrupting…” 

“I was trying to be quiet.” Obi-Wan looked away, suddenly ashamed. 

“Obika, don’t worry about it. We….understand…” 

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth, he didn’t want to be a coward in front of them. He didn’t want to cry or yell or do anything childish. He was fifteen for heaven’s sake….

“Here now,” Jaster was there in an instant. He must have simply walked in on the conversation seeing as how the door to their private quarters was left ajar. 

“I’m fine, Alore….” 

“Buir…” Arla gently reminded him. 

Obi-Wan nodded; “Buir, I’m sorry to have worried you but it’s fine. I’m with you now and I know you won’t let anyone hurt me.” the words sounded hollow to Obi-Wan’s ears. 

The other three seemed to not care for it either but they let him get away with it anyway. “Where is Satine?” Jaster asked just then. 

“She left to calm down.” Arla replied. “I paddled her butt somewhat good.” 

“Arla is scary with the paddle.” Jango muttered. 

“Is that common…?” 

“You’re the one who gets beat on a regular basis and you’re asking us…” 

“I’m getting tired of using ellipses; can we do something else?” Jango sighed. 

“I’m going to go and try to talk Satine around.” Obi-Wan said. “That is if it’s okay with Buir, of course?” 

Jaster nodded. “Alright, but be careful not to go out the blast doors. Someone will catch you.” 

“I won’t leave.” Obi-Wan replied. “That’d go against what I told Satine, now wouldn’t it, and it wouldn’t look good to do that, right?” 

“Yes.” Arla agreed. She watched as her youngest brother left so soon after he arrived. “Buir,” she turned to Jaster; “I will die for that boy.” 

Jaster shook his head. “I didn’t think it’d happen so soon, but so would I.” 

&*&*&*&*

Obi-Wan found Satine in an alcove that most ignored, mostly because if one didn’t know it was there, one wouldn’t be looking for it. He had searched for her through the Force and followed her Force presence here. 

“Satine.” he said gently as he came upon her. “Is this the Hill you’re gonna die on?” 

“I can’t believe you let that…..sentient….” she seethed. “Spank me.” she wasn’t standing. Her ass must have hurt. Obi-Wan, however, took a seat on the natural rock bench. 

“I didn’t let anything happen that went against the Force’s Will.” he said. “And there are always consequences for our actions.” 

“That’s not what Master Jinn says.” 

“Master Jinn didn’t bother to correct you because he believes you are going to save Mandalore from it’s  _ barbaric _ ways.” Obi-Wan said sarcastically. “Truthfully he’s wrong, but he won’t hear it from anyone. Especially me. The two of you feed off each other’s pride.” 

“I am not prideful.” Satine glared at him, not that he could see it in the darkness. 

“Are you?” Obi-Wan snickered. “Listen, Satine, I’m fifteen and am always getting lectured on pride by someone. And that someone is my Master. Now, imagine being told to stop being prideful, and walking into the Council chambers on Coruscant and watching your Master being told the same thing?” he asked. 

“I guess it’d be….weird.” she muttered. Looking away. Obi-Wan could feel guilt fall off her in waves. 

“Yes, and you and your sister have been instilled with pride that isn’t going to help you. There’s a reason why everyone here follows Jaster. It’s not because his Pride is gonna get them all killed. It’s because the type he has is to make sure his people survive as does their culture.” 

“Obi-Wan, you came here to lecture me about my own home?” 

“But this isn’t your home.” Obi-Wan pointed out. “And it’s not mine either.” 

“Then what did you come here for?” 

“I came here to ask you to stay and learn from them.” Obi-Wan said gently. “I think the Force wants us to stay here. Why and what for, I have no clue. But my Creche Master always insisted that we always learn something from every planet we go too because the locals always knew more than we did.” 

“Their culture is despicable, fighting and always having a war.” 

“To you it is, but because you’ve been fanaticalized.” 

“I have not!” Satine gripped her new dress. She hated it because it was simple. It wasn’t the colors of her house. 

“Satine, you and Bo-Katan have been radicalized by the factions that chose you. Your house was never about peace like they told you. Bo-Katan was told that the only way to win was with Death Watch. She is entrenched in violence against innocent sentients. The True Mandalorians are the only sentients here that want justice for those who have died by both other factions.” 

“You don’t know anything!” Satine yelled. “You don’t know anything about war.” she accused. 

Obi-Wan got quiet, his eyes pierced her through the silence. “I don’t? Do I? I don’t know how it feels to watch a city laid waste by bombs, by people screaming, by the feeling of death that permeates the Force during a battle. I don’t know how it feels to watch children run with huge blasters in tiny hands, but they are proficient at it because all they have known is war. They stink of the sewers and their cries of pain when they get shot back or when their friend has died…or the whimpering when there isn’t any food to be had.” Obi-Wan sniffed, “sure, Satine, I don’t know anything about war.” 

He stood. 

“Sorry to have bothered you.” he said softly, then left her to her thoughts. 

&*&*&*&*

Obi-Wan had to find a quiet place after that to try and meditate the memories away; it hurt to remember Melida/Daan and the children he had fought and watched die around him. Even if they had been able to reach peace. Even with Ceresie’s death. It had happened, and they were still at peace since Jedi Knights had been sent out to help after his adventure there. 

He held out a hand and in the cool blue light he saw that he was shaking. It was a small tremble. But the images of Melida/Daan didn’t top. The cries of the children reverberated through the Force, filling his ears. Ceresie calls for him and Neld doubts him. He had gotten them killed. Their peace was tenuous at best and Obi-Wan could help but be glad that they couldn’t see him now in another War; not helping anyone. 

_ Protecting some brat that doesn’t understand her own culture. Not like them. They knew where they came from and they were willing to fight for it, even if why they were fighting was forgotten…. _

Obi-Wan felt hot tears roll down his face; guiltily, he pushed these feelings away and into the Force. He hadn’t accomplished much, but eventually he wasn’t breathing hard, or crying anymore. And if anyone had passed him, they were polite enough to leave him be. 

  
  



	4. No eggs or bacon for you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions abound in this chapter. But I prose we're getting setup for plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want to thank everyone for reading this story and i am going to do my best to be sensitive about some material in this story. While it looks like it won't be addressed i promise that it will, but i need to find a gentle way of doing that.

Morning came eventually; though he did not see the sun rise over the endless white sand of Mandalore. The door hissed open as he had just gotten done making his bed. Satine was trying to primp in the small fresher attached to their sleeping chambers. She frowned as she once more emerged in her simple dress and hair down about her shoulders. 

Obi-Wan knew his hair was getting a bit shabby itself. His Padawan braid had to be cut before the mission had started. He felt naked for weeks until just then. Which reminded him of the child who had said something about him not being a real Jedi because of his braid? Perhaps? But who knew what toddlers said half the time anyway? 

“Good morning.” Arla sang songed at them. 

“For you.” Satine grumped. 

“Good morning ori’vod,” Obi-Wan grinned at her. Arla grinned with joy and hugged him to her armour. “Buir!? Did you hear that? He called me big sister!”

“Big deal,” Jango teased from the other room. “I call you that all the time.” 

“You have not since you were eleven!” she cried in mock-dismay. 

“At least Obika is polite to his elders!” 

Satine snorted. But didn’t say anything. Arla led them to the other room. There a long table had been set up and a pot of food sat in the middle with wooden bowls and spoons. 

“We opted for oats today seeing as the two of you need to get onto a regular eating pattern.” Jaster said as he started to ladle out the food. “I am only giving you and Satika a small portion for the moment, eat this and see how you feel before you can have more.” he explained as he handed a bowl to Obi-Wan. 

“Makes sense.” Obi-Wan nodded. He knew from previous experiences what Jaster - er...Buir - was talking about. 

“I wanted eggs and toast this morning.” Satine whined. 

Arla rolled her eyes as Obi-Wan mimed shooting himself in the head. “Well, that’s a bit rich, but maybe next week we can try.” Jaster said, and his tone broke no argument. Thankfully, Satine picked up and what he was putting down and started to eat her oats slowly. 

Obi-Wan looked between Jaster and Satine rather baffled. Usually Qui-Gon would have bowed to her demands if they had the food. But eggs were rather hard to carry in one’s sack. They’d be lucky to find even one from a sand vulture. Obi-Wan decided right then and there that Satine was up to something. And somehow he had to stop her. The Force was rather mute at the moment but that could always change. 

&*&**&

Jango watched the play between Buir and Satine; going by her previous behavior she should have made a bigger job of breakfast than she did; which also caught Obi-Wan by surprise and he looked rather suspiciously at her. 

Jango glanced at Arla, who gave him a slight nod. They’d have to watch those two very closely. 

&*&*&*&

The previous night

&*&*&*&

Arla stretched out in bed. The small fire in the grate they gathered their beds around flickered off the cavern walls. “Do you think they’ll try to escape?” she asked. 

“They can leave...kinda…” Jango said absently. He was distracted by something else, something that neither she nor Jango wanted to address. 

“I don’t think Satine will take kindly to her re-education.” Arla muttered. 

“She won’t, but it’s important to weaken the New Mandalorians. The Krystad are weakened by their various dalliances, they never had enough people anyway. Which is why they needed children to fight their war for them. Taking that away from them on the last campaign and hiding the children here made certain that they couldn’t require soldiers as well as before.” Jaster said. He was sipping on some caff before bed. His other two children had some hot chocolate. 

“Don’t you think it’s messed up that they aren’t honoring children?” Jango asked. 

“It is.” Jaster nodded. “But once they both started this war the infrastructure fell and our children along with it. I’m certain we didn’t rescue them all.” 

“A squad is going into Nimdor in two days time to get some children.” Arla recounted. “I was thinking about going with them.” 

“I thought we were going to hit Sundari.” Jango cocked his head at the both of them. 

“Our spies are still sussing Sundari out. Needless to say they weren’t too happy about Jinn not bringing their Duchess to them.” 

“So, how are we going to get Satine to accept her culture?” Arla asked. 

“We’re going to split the two up.” Jaster said. 

“But it seems that Obi is fine being here.” Jango observed. “He seemed fine.” 

“He isn’t fine.” Jaster sighed. “Obika doesn’t really know what he wants, besides wanting to not deal with her. And how they both casually mentioned him being beaten by Jinn. I’m going to get Karla involved” 

“Do you think he’ll be open to that? After what’s happened?” Arla asked. 

“I think several things have happened to that boy that we need to be ready for if they surface.” Jaster replied. He put his cup to the side and motioned the other two into their beds. “Asking a mind healer to look into the matter and give Obika the support he needs and to help us understand what we can give him will be best for everyone.’ 

Finally settled down, Jango yawned; “Satine is neither here or there for me, I’m just glad to have a younger brother.” 

“I’ll watch out for Satine, it sounds like she didn’t have much of a family.” Arla said. “And maybe after a while we can get them on a better path. She’s a bit toxic though.’

“Radicalizing both children in order to take power over Mandalore isn’t the worst plan in the whole galaxy, but only people who despise their children do that type of thing.” Jaster said as he too yawned. “Of course she’d be toxic, especially for a Padawan who probably has PTSD.”

“I guess we’re blessed by Manda to have you, Buir.” Jango said.

“Damn straight you are.” Jaster smiled at both of his older children. He loved them so much and Jango hoped that one day Satine and Obi-Wan could accept it as well. 

&*&*&*&

Present morning

&*&*&*&

Jango thought through the night's previous chat as he watched the two younger children. Satine hadn’t acknowledged Obi’s existence in the universe. She basically acted as if he didn’t exist. So Jango decided to make her. 

“So, Obika, what type of fighting do you Jeti do anyway?” he asked. He knew sounded dumb, they knew how the Jedi fought. But, at least it was something. 

“My Master is proficient in Ateru, but I prefer Sorusu and have been studying it for a year.” Obi-Wan replied. “One of my data pads had the moves on it.” 

Ah yes, one of the pads they had taken had indeed had these moves on it. Their slicers thought it was cute because the form looked a bit advanced for their so-thin-a-gust-of-wind-could-blow-him-away foundling. 

“Interesting.” Jango nodded. “Have you ever shot a blaster before?” 

Obi-Wan blinks at his oatmeal then said; “Can’t say that I ever have.” 

“Well, you’re in luck. I’ll take you to the range today to show you, how about that? But it’ll only be taking it apart and cleaning and junk like that, because you should know how it works before shooting it.” Jango said. Usually he could get a child interested in that. 

Obi-Wan cocked his head, something like confusion passed over his face before he made a decision; “I’d love to learn from you, if that’s okay with Buir?” 

They both turned to Jaster; “Come on, Buir, Please? We do it for all the foundlings.” Jango said.

“I’ll understand if you feel I’m not ready.” Obi-Wan said at the same time Jango spoke. 

Jaster sighed, putting his spoon down. “I think…” he looked at Obi-Wan, really looking at the young boy; his shoulders were low, he was always looking at anything but at Jaster. Or whoever was speaking to him. 

“Alright, you can teach him after classes.” Jaster allowed. 

That got Obi-Wan to look at Jaster. Jango smiled in triumph. Maybe this wouldn’t be too hard. 

&*&*&*&

Satine frowned. She didn’t know why anyone wanted to talk to Obi-Wan; he was boring. Qui-Gon didn’t want to make his pride worse so didn’t speak to him like this. He didn’t ask how Obi-Wan’s datapad had gotten broken, not enough that it didn’t work. But sometimes he could practice his forms a little bit with it. 

He protected it after that, never letting it leave his person until now. He let the Mandalorians have that information. Jango rattled on about it until Jaster mentioned classes. Satine seethed at that idea. 

“I am educated, I don’t need…” 

“Your education is paltry compared to what we give our own children.” Jango replied and stuck his tongue out at her. Obi-Wan frantically motioned for him to stop, but Arla took up the cause. 

“Where were you sent, anyway? Some boarding school on Coruscant?” she scoffed. “Pu-leaze, what do a bunch of city dwellers know about our culture?” 

“Plenty to show me how barbaric it is.” she slammed her spoon down. Obi-Wan sighed and moved away from her, protecting his food. Jaster had to admit, the kid knew where his priorities lied. 

“Satine, we adopted you for a reason.” Arla rolled her eyes. “Your a brat and we will never acknowledge any claim your stupid faction has to our Buir’s position on Mandalore.” she said. “You’re going to learn about your own culture and eventually you’re going to see how wrong everyone around you was about it.” 

“They aren’t wrong, you live in a cave system…” 

“And? We live here because we were pushed here by Death Watch or Your faction.” Jango glared at her, “We have children here that both are using as human shields and fodder for the war.” 

Satine opened her mouth to say something when Obi-Wan spoke; “They’re….being kidnapped from their homes.” 

Satine turned to him. “No they are not, The New Mando’ade would never…” 

“They set up the orphanages, and kidnap the children. We’ve seen it, Satine.” Obi-Wan reminded her. “I’ve felt their anguish in the Manda. It’s true and why you won’t see it makes me fearful for you.” 

“You know nothing about that…” 

“You won’t see it.” Obi-Wan said. “And from where I am sitting, they at least want to protect them. Like how the Codex says to do.” 

&*&*&*&

Jaster felt a moment of pride that his son mentioned the Codex; he didn’t know the Jetti read it. “When did you read our code?” Jaster asked. 

“Master had me read it and give him a summary so that if we were questioned we could answer properly.” Obi-Wan replied. “To be honest, it’s nothing different to most warrior cultures we’ve come across in the past. You just made it a lot easier to understand and made some infrastructure.” 

Jaster shook his head; but he truly was impressed. 

“And that is where we’re going to start you off.” Arla said to Satine. “At the beginning.” 

  
  



	5. Blasters and Syringes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan gets to show off and he gets to sleep, I feel this is a step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don't really want a whole big thing on if the Mind Healer is ethical or not. Let's just pretend that this is what Mandalorians do and call it a cultural thing instead

Contrary to Popular Belief; the Jedi actually held a wide range of knowledge on blasters; from treating blaster wounds in the field, to actually using one was covered in a general sense in some of the survival classes that initiates took. 

Jedi, however, were temperous when it came to Tradition and so none hardly ever used a gun. The reigning opinion happened to be that blasters were highly “uncivilized” and that the Lightsaber was an elegant weapon for the dangerous jobs the Jedi often had to do. 

Obi-Wan joked about blasters being uncivilized, truthfully, if he were to tell anyone his most inner secrets, it always brought back the memory of Ceresie being assassinated after their faction had won the war. She was the glue that held everyone together, and if it weren’t for her Obi-Wan knew he’d have a much harder time of getting The Young through the war than he already had. 

Therefore, breaking down the MN-Shallamon6th* was easy. There blasters were pretty common on Melida/Daan. He took it apart, cleaned it and put it back together and when Jango took it to test it. It still shot clear. Then Obi-Wan was taken to the targeting range, seeing as he seemed rather proficient at it. 

He didn’t use the Force to direct the shot; though that would have been easy. Sometimes instead of deflecting a blaster bolt, one could redirect it before it ever came near you. Sure, it sounded like the same thing, but it wasn’t at all in practice. One meant that the bolt had to touch one’s lightsaber blade, the other meant that he could make a bolt go anyway he wanted before it ever got to him. 

Sometimes suspending them in the air for a short amount of time so that he could move out of the way. It was something he’d perfected during the mission to protect Satine. Not that anyone noticed. 

Jango whistled when the metal target was brought forwards on rickety rails. “That is very good, where’d you learn to do that?” most of Obi-Wan’s shot were in the middle, one got the head and another a shoulder. Actually shooting for a hand was hard, not a lot of sentients could do it. Much less going for the legs though some thought it could be done. 

“I had practice.” Obi-Wan shrugged. 

Jango wasn’t pleased with that answer but he let it slide and for a while they did target practice until Jango’s com beeped. Jaster had summoned them. 

&*&*&*&

“Ptsd?” Karla asked. “That’s rather hard to diagnose.”

“I know,” Jaster said, “but sometimes he seems far away, and his eyes are blank. It could be Force osik but something tells me…” 

“That he might be having a flashback?” Karla asked. Her vocoded voice sounded interested. 

“Far be it from me to tell you how to do your job, but, would you mind talking with him?” 

“Of course, how soon can he be here?” Karla nodded. 

“I can summon them now.” 

“Very well.” 

&*&*&*&*

Obi-Wan did NOT want to be left alone in this room with the Mando'ade; but Jaster had asked him to speak with her, to see if there was anything she could help. He had taken a deep breath and promised he’d try. 

“Hello there. I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi. Male pronouns please.” he introduced himself. 

“I am Karla Song; female pronouns.” 

“Sooo...how does this go?” Obi-Wan opted to take a seat on the floor. His natural place if he were talking to his Master. Karla stared at him for half a heart beat before also lowering herself to the floor. 

Obi-Wan blinked. She was an adult. She didn’t need….

“I am not your teacher, or your Buir Obi-Wan. We need to be on equal footing, especially you. I don’t think you trust others well.” 

Obi-Wan was floored. His brain stopped working, there was a short amount of time where everything stopped and it was hard to start talking again. Should he have been? He didn’t know. No one had actually told his dumb face something that he tried to hide. 

“I….guess…” he shrugged. Though inwardly he wanted to die out of embarrassment. 

“I’m not here to pry, you do not need to tell me everything if you don’t want too. Mandalore is just worried about what you might have gone through and he wants me to help you as best I can. If I can help in anyway, I’ll go over it with you, of course, first. That way we can better let Jaster and the others know what we’ll do moving forwards.” Karla explained. 

“Thank you?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“What feels like the safest thing to do now?” 

Obi-Wan reached out to the Force, it rolled around them happily. It trusted Karla. So that had to mean that she wouldn’t hurt him. Most Mandalorians didn’t actually want to hurt him. And Jaster’s people seemed to take him seriously and really did want what was best for him. So he took a deep breath. 

“I was in a War previous to this one….” and somehow he started with the one thing in his life which was the hardest on him. He could take Jinn hitting him, and he could take Bruck beating him in a back hallway and being blamed for it. 

But he couldn’t find peace with Ceresie. 

He couldn’t find peace with the memory of her dying in his arms, of her last wheezing breath and her dirty hair typing limp about her face as she said her last words to him. 

He was angry over the fact that so many of his own had told him to let it go, to let the Force take his pain, but they didn’t have to live through that. They didn’t have to survive in the suage every day, they didn’t have to watch other children die from the cold and starvation and the infections from such a horrible hideout. 

They didn’t have to look at every adult and...and…

He started tearing up, his voice went wonky and Obi-Wan had to stop. 

“Obika?” 

“You know something….” Obi-Wan knew tears were dripping from his sides. “I don’t think I want to be awake right now.” 

“Do you want a sedative dear?” Karla asked. 

“Would that be a copout?” 

“Do you think it is?” 

“I suppose.” 

Karla got up and approached him slowly. She pressed a few buttons on her vambrace and up popped a vial with a needle attached. “I could give it to you and you could sleep until tomorrow.” 

“I’ll dream about it tonight, ever since coming here it’s been getting harder and harder and right now….with her face right here in front of me….” he knew she couldn’t see his surroundings, they were no longer in Jaster’s cavern office, they were in the dusty battlefield of Melida/Daan, and off in the distance Obi-Wan could hear their cries. 

“It’s alright,” Karla said as she seemed to recognize Obi-Wan dissociating. She stuck him with the hypo and in seconds he was asleep. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The MN-Shallamon6th is named after M. Night Shallomon and the Sixth Sense. as you can see I don't really care if I spell his name right or not. It's just a silly reference.


	6. longings of the dark side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The temptation to stay is something to fight against.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read the recent update. I wasn't certain if anyone was keeping up anymore but I suddenly got another idea so here is another short chapter. and yes, this means a new arch is going to happen. It's slightly structured like my "Jewel of Mandalore" fic with small archs and such. 
> 
> No weird translations today.

Satine glowered at Arla who was guarding the one door to the cave room while she sat with a bunch of babies and “listened” to the myths the elderly Mando’a were telling them. 

“And so, Aster promised that the type of Genocide she’d unwittingly done on her own people would never happen again. And she left her home world and came to Manda'yaim…” the children were very engrossed in the story. 

Unlike those on Coruscant they didn’t have the ability to watch holo-films, and their base culture was that of a scop. This story teller had been apprenticed and was now the Master and their own apprentice sat at their side listening very intently. The words had to be the same. These stories, these Myths, some considered actual History. There were other stories of the goddess Aster appearing to the Mando’a and giving them directions, and most of the time they became Mandalore. 

Satine then started to listen to the story intently, because she just had a very sudden idea and it might possibly work in her favour. If they all thought that their very own goddess had blessed her over Jaster Mereel….

She smirked. 

Yes, this was a great idea.

&*&*&*&*&

Arla did not like the look on Satine’s face at all. She might not be getting into trouble now, but she soon would be. Arla just wished she knew what the teenager thought was so brilliant. 

&*&*&*&

The day dragged on and she was taken from one baby class to another. “I’m not a child.” she snarled at Arla in the hallway as various Buir’s and Vod dropped or picked their adika’s up. 

“Yes you are. You keep acting like one. Sorry, but you are not the end all and be all of Mandalore.” Arla sighed through her bucket at the former Duchess. ( _ ewww, I can’t believe I even thought that!) _

Satine glared at her, and if looks could kill Arla figured she’d be dead. “I was blessed by Aster to rule, you heathen.” 

Arla rolled her eyes. “That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard.” 

“What do you mean???” 

“Just because Aster revealed herself to someone doesn’t mean anything. They still had to prove themselves capable of leading us. And we have the right to not follow if we don’t want too; this is why Vizla won’t get the throne or yourself, because we will not follow you. And there is more of us than you or the Kryst’ad.” Arla explained then she scooped Satine up and walked away from the class. 

“We’ll pick this up again tomorrow.” 

Satine wailed on Arla’s back with balled fists. “Put me down!” 

Everyone watched, but Arla knew that they were in her position at one time or another. Most of their children were foundlings after all since it was hard for Mandalorian females to get pregnant or even to keep their pregnancy. Having biological children was hard, and so some simply didn’t try. 

&*&*&*&*

Satine was deposited into the room she had shared with Obi the night before after dinner. Again it was mush and she didn’t eat a lot of it. Obi-Wan however wasn’t in the room and wouldn’t be deposited there either. Instead his blankets had been taken by Jango and the boy rolled up in them and he was placed nearer the coals of their small heater. 

Jaster hummed over Satine’s disaster. “That is interesting. No one paid it any mind?” 

“No, we all know the stories better than she.” Arla shrugged her armour off. She grabbed her towel and some toiletries. “I’m gonna go wash and soak for a bit.” she muttered as she made her way out of the room. 

Jango sat by Obi-Wan brushing fingers through his hair. 

“She’s gonna be a tough nut to crack.” he muttered. 

Jaster nodded. “I’ll spend some time with her tomorrow.” 

“How are we gonna break the brainwashing?” 

“She has been traumatized from whatever they’ve put her through, of course she’d want to go back. She had power and now she doesn’t have it at all. And I bet you anything that Jinn encouraged some of that behavior as well.” 

“Because he thinks that faction is right?” Jango asked. 

“Jetti always says they want peace. The New Mando’ade promises it but in the end they will erase a culture that doesn’t deserve it. Anyone who doesn’t think like them will be ostracized from society. Maybe even killed to make them go away.” 

Jango shuddered. “I don’t want to be in a death camp.” 

“I will do my very best to make certain that does not happen.” Jaster promised. 

“And I am going to help you.” 

&*&*&*&*&

Satine didn’t sleep at all that night, instead she decided to refine her plan. All she would have to do was get Obi-Wan in on it. When those adults were nowhere around. They’d ruin it just like Arla did earlier. 

But that was alright, not every crazy person was believed right away. Satine knew she’d have to play the con if she were going to get anyone here to go against Mereel. And her first victim needed to be Obi-Wan. 

&*&**&*&

Obi-Wan woke late the next morning to a slight headache and dry mouth. He opened bleary eyes and found that he wasn’t in the room from the evening before but out in the oya'la yamika*. He was very warm since he was wrapped up in blankets and near the grate which had glowing coals in it. 

For the first time in forever,he took in a long breath and sighed with satisfaction. He was safe. And cared for and Karla hadn’t ridiculed him about what happened with The Young. She understood him and even gave him the tranquilizer when the panic got to be too much. 

He clutched the well used blankets to him, not ready to get up and face the day; to face more hard stuff. Even though it might be his job, every once in a while he needed a break. He heard the others talking, of Satine being told not to complain about her breakfast for the second morning in a row and he liked it. 

It was a far cry from the way mornings were usually held at the Temple, or before Jaster had adopted them. With Master Jinn being preoccupied, not liking his tea the way Obi always made it for him. Some mornings he had to remake it thrice before the older Jedi was happy with it. Always the same. 

This however was different. Jaster liked his children. He liked Satine and he would come to love her as he did the others. Obi-Wan however knew he couldn’t stay here. He had a whole galaxy to protect. 

Non attachment was a mess most of the time, but; he needed to accept that eventually these people would die, that he couldn’t save them. And that, in the end, it was better if they didn’t get too attached to him either. 

But, he also couldn’t find his Master in Sundari without Satine. 

He bit back a sigh. 

He had to go back, he had to put up with it. But these memories he’ll take with him and in the hard times he can be back here. And maybe, when he is an adult. He’d not need them any more. 

Needs, wants and desires were of the dark side. It would swell up and take him if he let it. If he ever let in to this. Even young Jedi knew that fighting over the last cookie was bad. And that letting someone else have it was better for them in the long run. 

He hoped that the New Mandalorians lost the War. 

He hoped that Jaster, Jango and Arla would come out better for it. Maybe they’ll even take Satine back as their daughter and younger sister. As for him, Obi-Wan knew he’d sit in class, and think of them every once in a while. 

He closed his eyes and soaked it up through the Force. It caressed him gently, as if to say this wasn’t the plan it had for him. But, he was stubborn. 

  
  
  
  



	7. Alarms go Woo-Woo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his decision made, Obi-Wan makes good on an escape. 
> 
> (yes, with Satine).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update but I didn't really want to leave it for too long what with Thanks Giving being tomorrow and with Christmas coming up. I know its short, it might be too fast as well. Maybe I should re-do the pacing????

Once, a long time ago, Obi-Wan remembered that he and his friend had gotten in trouble for setting off the Temple’s fire alarm. It was Quin’s idea, he had heard about it on the Holo-Net and watched a vid on it. Obi-Wan can’t remember why they thought it was a good idea; however, he made an excuse to go to the fresher where he remembered that there was an old panel. 

He opened it as quietly as he could even if he had the water running he didn’t want anyone to hear the metal scrape against itself. 

Finally he got the rusty panel off and the wires he somewhat remembered where there. Obi-Wan had a fleeting thought that if it hadn’t been the same he would have been in huge trouble. Thanking the Force for this coincidence, Obi-Wan set about re-wiring the panel. 

Once done, he put the panel back; washed his face and returned to the main room. 

&*&*&*&

Satine knew there was something up when Obi-Wan gave her a slight hand signal. They had developed it out of necessity if they were in a place where they couldn’t communicate. 

He tapped the table three times in quick succession. Satine licked her lips.  _ Get ready. _ She was more than ready to get out and maybe whatever Obi-Wan had come up with was better than her own plan to turn the True Mandalorians against each other. Either way she didn’t really care. 

The question hung in the air between them, why? Obi-Wan tapped again.  _ Later.  _

She would hold him to it. 

&*&*&*&

The alarm started blaring, making everyone startle, then jump to get to their armour. Jaster yelled orders into his coms and soon only he and Satine were left at the table. 

“What do we do now?” she asked as they snuck out and into the tunnels. 

“We get to the hanger bay. Then to Sundari.” 

Satine grabbed his hand and they ran down the tunnel. Obi-Wan remembered the way and while they had to dodge some Mandalorians, no one asked them why they were out alone without Jaster or his kids for company. 

“Obi-Wan…” 

“Yeah?” 

“Why now?” 

“Because before it wasn't a good time, they’re comfortable now so that’s why…” he tried to think on his feet. He wondered if Satine would call him out on it. Thankfully, she didn’t. 

&*&*&*&*

Epsion growled as he finally found where the broken signal was coming from. The Fresher in the Mand’alore’s private quarters was going haywire. He grabbed his tools and hurried through the cavern halls. He found the place empty, even as he sent a quick com to said Mand’alore. Then made for the Fresher. 

He couldn’t believe it took him an hour to find the source. He tore the panel off and whistled, it was obvious what had happened. The alarm had been set off on purpose. Epsion fixed the wires as Jaster started to yell at him over his bucket com system.

“What do you mean it originated in our dwellings?” Jaster asked. 

“Alore, I’m pretty sure that it was on purpose.” 

“Arla nor Jango…” 

“What about the younger two?” Epsion exited with his tools. The fire alarm now shut itself off. The word would get around soon that it was a false alarm, but for what and why…

Jaster sighed, “We rushed out, I forgot to tell them to join the others in the main hall.” 

“I’ll bet you anything that they snuck out entirely.” Epsion replied. He wasn’t being mean, but he knew that somehow….well….something old told him that something was up with the both of them. He couldn’t quite pinpoint why or even how he knew. But they were both gone. 

&*&*&*&

The speeder sped along the white sands, taking them far away from the town and the True Mandalorians. Obi-Wan bit his bottom lip, his explanation to Satine would never fly with Master Jinn. And he needed to come up with something that would ring true in the Force. 

&*&*&*&

Satine sat next to him wrapped in a blanket since they weren’t able to grab anything. The sun might be hot, but she had delicate skin that she needed to protect. She wished she had been able to get her pack, but they had no idea where their old belongings had been stored. They didn’t even have Obi-Wan’s lightsaber. 

She knew that it was important to the Jedi, even if she disagreed with their violent ways. Maybe that’d be her next project, to get the Republic tode-weaponize the Jedi. Yes. She looked off and into the distance. Soon, she could see the walls of Sundari lift from the horizon. 

_ Soon, I’ll be on the throne of Mandalore, and no one will ever question me again….. _

  
  



	8. The Force of Destiney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am disavowing your training, Kenobi, you’re never to return to the Temple, or speak of the Jedi again. Am I understood?” 
> 
> Obi-Wan’s eyes went wide. The old oath of the lost. He had studied the brief history of the Jedi that had been banished. And each time a Master had disavowed their Padawan….they said the oath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I didn't have a better Title than the Fates to refer to my Three "Mandalorian" goddesses and I did steal a lot of stuff from Greek/Roman stories. also, in my other Mandalorian story Aster makes a huge appearance in the form of prayers and worshipers and stuff, so I have done a ton of world building in that fIc but I don't think you need it here. 
> 
> and there was supposed to be a HUGE other arch where Obi-Wan travels back with Qui to the Temple and everything is different and he misses his home on Mandalore. and Satine realizing that she was only a figure head and having to fight her own people, but unable to do so. and almost getting assassinated. 
> 
> I don't know if anyone would want to read it, but maybe I'll do an off shoot if its interesting to anyone.  
> in which case I'd shove Aaster and her bod out the window. lol. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you have all enjoyed the ride.

“Well, vod’ika, you’ve done it now.” a female of about twenty years old said to a somewhat older female next to her. They sat on the edge of the pool. Their feet dipping into the waters of the galaxy. Their hair floated about them even though their space was devoid of gravity. 

Aster smiled at her younger vod. “Done what? I’ve only been watching.” 

“And you gave him those...things…” Izotz replied. “The dreams and the…” she gestured at the sandy scene before them. A speeder raced across with two teenagers along for the ride. 

One a Jedi Padawan in need of someone to love him, and a teen girl who thought she knew everything. Aster smiled a bit. “I did at that; they follow my will. The Jedi and the Mandalorians, both are my people yet they don’t see it that way.” she explained. 

“Yeah, so are you gonna go and do your thing?” Izotz asked. 

“I would never dare…” 

“Oh do shut up, vod. You do it all the time. You give him very strange dreams.” Izotz said. “Dreams that make him go crazy.” 

“He won’t go crazy, yes they are strange, and beautiful and dangerous visions. But he is my Chosen One. He will do his very best…” Aster sighed. 

“And fail. All your favorites fail.” Izotz said quietly. 

“What is failure really though? As long as we all tried our best, did we fail? When things get too big and don’t go our way? Doesn’t it say more that we at least tried, than went home to hide under our blankets?” 

“Big words for such a tiny thing?” a deep voice said from behind them. Aster turned to her counter, this one also took a female form. Teta, the goddess of darkness stood in all her dark glory. Very naked and very not caring. 

“Who have you seduced away from me this time, vod?” Aster asked. 

“Oh, no one. My play thing on Coruscant is doing quite well these days.” Teta said. “I do wish things weren’t so boring though…” 

“Have you come to watch the final showdown, vod?” Izotz asked. As the younger of Three Fates, she was the least known. Her “sisters” held more power since they were older. In fact, their desire for another had made her out of a dying star. 

“I suppose I could…” 

“I haven’t messed around with this, everything that has happened was done by those other than me.” Aster explained. 

“Oh, well….than our truce still stands.” Teta sighed as she sat down. She too dipped her feet into the scrying pool. 

“Let’s see….I think we’re almost to the end.” Izotz said as she dipped her hands into the scene and it wavered to another. A man in Jedi robes appeared, his hair is long and in slight tangles. Time passed, to the three goddesses it felt like a second, in reality maybe a day or two, but, eventually the teens from the speeder showed up. 

&*&*&*&*&

Aster’s Chosen pulled the speeder to a stop in front of a large building the New Mandalorians used as their headquarters. Those on guard duty recognized Satine and let the teens pass the doors unmolested. 

Qui-Gon Jinn waited inside for them, something had told him to be watchful that morning after his meditations; he was glad to see that Satine had survived but he wasn’t too enthused with Obi-Wan. He had taken far too long to arrive. 

“Satine, your advisor is waiting for you…” and with that, Qui-Gon Jinn turned his back on his Padawan. 

&*&*&*

Teta hissed. “He isn’t one of mine, thank you.” she said as she crossed her arms. 

“I know, dear one.” Aster replied. She lent her head on her Vod’s shoulder. “I know, this one is hurt, badly.” 

“Still, he really shouldn’t treat the Chosen One so horribly.” Izotz muttered. 

&*&*&*&*&

Obviously, the Three Fates experienced time differently than others, and Obi-Wan had to wait an exorbitant amount of time before Qui-Gon was done re-affirming Satine’s horrible delusions and he had his Master to himself. 

Obi-Wan never thought his Master would hug him, or say anything kind. No, those words or actions would never come from this man. 

“Obi-Wan, I am highly dissatisfied with you.” Qui-Gon said as they sat in the ship. They’d been given it to return to Corscant since Satine’s advisor was certain they’d win the next battle and that their mission was done. 

“Master, I don’t understand, what would you have had me do….?”

“Fight them,” Qui-Gon replied, “sneak away sooner. There are a thousand different ways that you could have escaped.” 

“Master, I couldn’t just...it wasn’t that easy, The Force…” 

“That excuse may work on the Council but it won’t work on me.” 

Obi-Wan felt himself being slammed into the bulkhead of the ship. Next to him, the entrance opened. The pilot shouted something but neither Jedi heard them. 

“I am disavowing your training, Kenobi, you’re never to return to the Temple, or speak of the Jedi again. Am I understood?” 

Obi-Wan’s eyes went wide. The old oath of the lost. He had studied the brief history of the Jedi that had been banished. And each time a Master had disavowed their Padawan….they said the oath. 

“Master…” 

“And this time it will take.” Qui-Gon Jinn said as he let lose his power of the Force and ripped into Obi-Wan’s head. He wasn’t kind and he wasn’t careful. He ripped Obi-Wan’s awareness of the Force from him and then pushed Obi-Wan out of the craft. 

Obi-Wan let loose with a winding scream as Force Energy built up within him. Until it was far too much for his fragile human body to withstand. Then, it unleashed itself in a golden wave, and exploded across the sky. 

Windows in buildings rattled and blew outwards, street lamps were topped. And the craft holding Qui-Gon Jinn exploded into a thousand pieces. 

Obi-Wan became one with the ground and knew no more. 

&*&*&*&*&

Teta and Izotz didn’t try to keep their sister from slipping into the pool. 

&*&*&*&*&

It was a once in a lifetime opportunity to watch the goddess that one worshiped rise from a pool of blood. Her once white tunic drenched in said blood of her enemies. Her dark hair braided and decorated with human bones, her breasts on full view. She didn’t wear the armour but no one really cared since her flesh wasn’t prenetable.

The Mandalorians caught in the square when everything happend watched in awe as this female made her way to the Jedi Padawan that some had rushed to help, only seeing a child in need. They made way for her. She walked as if she were from another realm, kicking up an invisible breeze that no one else seemed to understand. 

She knelt next to her Chosen One, her hands covered in blood but none of it brushed off on the young face she gazed down and into. 

“My dear, no one can take away my blessing. Not any scientist known to us, not any dark user, and especially not a scared old man who didn’t see or love what was in front of him…” her words were said and not said, but all heard in the language they knew best. 

Obi-Wan opened his eyes. “Force…?” he asked. 

“It is I, but here on Mandalore I am known as Aster, the goddess of War and protection.” she smiled down at him. He looked teary eyed back up at her. 

“Goddess…” 

“And you are my beloved adika.” she replied. “I picked you out of the millions, you will always have had a hard life, my dear, but you didn’t deserve what he did to you.” she bent forwards, and a gasp went up amongst the crowd as she caressed Obi-Wan’s forehead with her lips. 

“Ner ad, ner ad, 

Oyabaar ti ner blessing…” she said. 

Obi-Wan groaned as the Force flowed back into him, healing the tears and rents Jinn had made. Obi-Wan flew into her arms, hugging her close. 

“Thank you...Thank you…” he knew her as intimately as anyone who worshiped her. She was the Force, she was everywhere and in all things and had taken an appearance for those on Mandalore. She was their Manda even if they didn’t know it. 

“Be at peace.” she whispered. And then she was gone. 

&*&*&*&*&

Word got out, and boy did it travel fast, and soon The Mand’alore was in Sundari looking for his children. He arrived at the New Mandalorian headquarters, it would soon be void of anyone supporting it. He knew. Because the Holo-vid’s taken were perfect. Their Aster had visited, and she had blessed Obika. 

Jaster couldn’t have been prouder. Satine hung off to the side, pouting as her advisor gave up their fight in the wake of this miracle. Obi-Wan, however, threw himself into Jaster’s arms. 

“Ni'm Ni ceta, Ni'm Ni ceta. Gedet'ye forgive ni…” 

“Ogir cuyir naas at forgive, ner ad” Jaster replied. And there wasn’t; Obi-Wan was brave, and as his Buir, Jaster wouldn’t lecture him on doing what he thought was right. He got both of his children back in the end, and wasn’t that a miracle in and of itself? 

&*&*&*&*&

“What was the other possibility?” Izotz asked. 

“Why do you care, we all change the future a little bit.” Teta rolled her crimson eyes. 

“If Qui-Gon had chosen to go on a different path, they both would have gone back to Coruscant but Jaster would have reclaimed Obi-Wan.” Aster shrugged. “There were so many interesting ones, but this one was always the highest outcome, you know we never actually do anything to make a future happen.” then she winked. 

Izotz smirked and Teta snorted. Aster was such a trickster. How she had gotten anyone to see her as a benevolent force of mystery, neither of her vod knew, and never would she say. 

The End

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando translation
> 
> Ni'm Ni ceta, Ni'm Ni ceta. Gedet'ye forgive ni - I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please forgive me. 
> 
> “ogir cuyir naas at forgive, ner ad.”


End file.
